


Sweet Ecstacy

by channiewoo



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Degradation, F/M, M/M, M/M kissing, Oral Sex, Protected Sex, Stray Kids Imagines, Stray Kids Scenarios, Stray Kids Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, hwang hyunjin smut, lee know smut, stray kids fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23367502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/channiewoo/pseuds/channiewoo
Summary: Never in your life did you think you’d find yourself in this situation after the Stray Kids concert, but did this all really even happen?
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Reader, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Reader
Kudos: 79





	Sweet Ecstacy

The Stray Kids concert had just ended, now sad that your favorite kpop group has just completed their world tour. You had a front row view, and just watching them perform was something that you’ll remember forever. But you keep thinking about the feeling you’ve had the entire night and the way Hyunjin kept staring at you. It made you feel hot and flushed all over, your skin prickling as he smiled at you, sometimes his tongue would be hanging out which you fantasized about how his tongue would feel. You did nothing to stand out, you were just being yourself, enjoying the concert.

Standing in line waiting for HiTouch to begin, you see the guys come out and line up. Everyone starts screaming. Your nerves are on high alert and you can feel your heartbeat pounding throughout your body. The line moves pretty quickly, before you know it, it’s your turn. You high five everyone’s hand and thank them as best as you could, but then you get to Hyunjin, and you clamp up. Management is trying to push you along, he grabs your hand and that carnal stare of his sends a wet, pooling sensation between your legs. The eye contact between you and Hyunjin seems like hours. “Ma’am keep moving please.” You hear someone shout at you. Hyunjin releases your hand and you feel a sudden jolt of electricity spark throughout your body. 

You have a really long drive home, so you decide to find the nearest bathroom. Finally relieving yourself, you wash your hands and rummage through your purse for your car keys. You exit the bathroom and that’s when a pair of soft warm hands grab you. You instantly scream out. One covers your mouth to silence you. “Shhh! I’m not going to hurt you…. yet.” You know that familiar voice. Turning around you see it’s Hwang Hyunjin, he’s looking at you with that disgustingly carnal stare that now has you turned on once again. ”I’ve been watching you all night. I want to claim you.” You are suddenly thrown off kilter at his request 

**Claim you? What the hell does he mean by that?**

And that’s when it dawns on you. This man wants to fuck you, your damn bias from Stray Kids wants to fuck you right now. Your brain is immediately sent into overdrive, you don’t know how to take in this request. This shit never happens in real life, it only happens in dreams. He reaches his hand out, and you take his hand as he guides you to the backstage area. There is a waiting room area that is empty. Hyunjin wastes no time, shoving you down onto the leather couch. He straddles you, placing his hands on your cheeks as he devours your lips, his thick, plump lips feel so good on yours, he’s so rough and slightly sloppy. Your brain feels dizzy, he’s so damn intoxicating. 

He stands and unbuttons your jeans, sliding them down your legs along with your panties. He spreads you open, he can’t help but notice your glistening pussy in front of him. Hyunjin licks his lips, wanting to taste his prize. Leaning into your pussy, he blows his hot breath on your scorching heat. His tongue darting out as it laps at your clit. His fingers entering your tight dripping hole. Whimpering moans escaping from between your parted lips. You grab a hold of Hyunjin’s ebony locks as you grind into his skilled tongue. 

You feel like you are going to explode, but before you can even scream out Hyunjin’s name the door opens and there stands another member of Stray Kids. It’s Minho. “Well, Hyunjinnie. What do we have here? Is this the lovely girl you’ve been ogling over all night?” Minho shuts the door, locking it. He takes a seat beside you on the leather couch. “Do you mind if I play with her too?” Hyunjin responds with a shake of his head in agreement. Minho leans into your ear. “Ever had two men touch you at once?” Hyunjin continues his assault on your pussy, lapping at your juices. Minho wraps his hand around your clothed breast, squeezing hard. You wince at the pain, but the pleasure of it all is making your head spin. Minho brings his lips to yours, biting down on your lower lip. 

He slides his tongue into your mouth, tasting the flavor on his tongue. You moan into Minho’s mouth as Hyunjin eats you out. His long slender fingers are inside you once again, grazing against your walls. This is too much to handle all at once, you want to scream out in pleasure, as you start to squirm in your seat. You look at Minho with lust in your eyes, palming his cock over his pants. He leans into your neck as his lips leave wet open mouth kisses along your neck and collarbone. “You wanna suck my cock sweet thing?” You shake your head, you want to do more then suck Minho’s cock. 

You help him greedily unbutton his pants, yanking them down as fast as you can. You pull at the waistband of his briefs, unleashing his hard member. You don’t waste any time, you swallow Minho’s cock. Tasting his salty musk on your tongue. “Shit.” Minho hisses between his clenched teeth. “Your mouth is fucking perfect kitten.” Hyunjin gets up and kneels beside you on the couch. His fingers gliding through your wetness. “You like sucking dick, hmm? You are such a dirty slut.” Hyunjin said as he teased your clit.

You might cum right now at Hyunjin’s revolting words that just came out of his mouth. Minho pulls out, letting Hyunjin have his turn with your mouth. “You ought to taste her Minho, she tastes like sweet candy.” Minho kisses you on the lips before he kneels down in between your legs. He harshly sucks on your clit as you cry out his name. “Open up beautiful,” Hyunjin demanded as he shoves his cock down your throat, making you gag. “Fuck, I like that sound. You are doing so well.” The feeling in the pit of your gut is becoming unbearable, you feel like you are going to explode. Hyunjin pulls your shirt up, pulling your bra cup aside and starts tweaking your erect nipple between his thumb and index finger. The over stimulation is almost too much to handle.

You let yourself go, coming all over Minho’s tongue. “Mmm! I bet we can make her cum more than once Hyung.” Minho looks up at Hyunjin with a smirk. Minho rises and walks over to Hyunjin and does something you were not expecting. Minho kisses Hyunjin right on the neck, turning you on even more. You pop off Hyunjin’s cock, rising up onto your knees. Hyunjin turns to kiss Minho, lapping up your arousal from his lips. “Shit!” You say out loud, watching their tongues fighting for dominance. 

You know you are dripping wet, you glide your fingers down to your pussy, rubbing circles over your clit. They break the kiss and watch you in awe as you touch yourself. “Are you ready to be fucked kitten?” Minho says, as he harshly bends you over the couch. Placing your hands over the back of the couch, Hyunjin tosses him a condom. Minho rolls it on effortlessly, your dripping wet hole at his attention. He slams into you with one hard thrust, you scream out in pleasure as his massive cock hits your sweet spot and stretches you out.

Minho wraps his fist in your hair, yanking it back. “You are such a filthy slut. Letting two strangers fuck you.” You think about Minho’s words. In the end they aren’t really strangers at all, you know more about these men than they think. 

You look over to your right as you see Hyunjin fisting his cock on his hand, everytime he pumps it in his hand, he runs his thumb over the angry tip, smearing his precum all over the pad of his thumb. You reach for his free hand and bring his long slender fingers to your mouth. Wrapping your lips around them, as you suck. Wishing all the while it was his cock instead of his fingers. “Your mouth is just so amazing, but I can’t wait to bury my cock deep inside you while I ruin your insides.” You moan around his fingers, but he pulls his hand away from your mouth.

Minho wraps his fist in your hair once again, as he drives his hips forward like a piston as he fucks your pussy with zero forgiveness. “Minho, I’m gonna cu..” without finishing the word, it was already too late. The coil in your stomach tightened as you walls clenched around him. “Fuck,” Minho groaned as he empties into the condom, your walls milking him of his release. 

Minho pulls out as your own cum dribbles down your inner thighs. “It’s like saving the best for last.” Hyunjin groaned. He slips the condom on and asks you to straddle his lap. “Unlike Minho, I actually want to see your gorgeous face while I fuck you,” he said with a devilish grin. You slowly ease down onto his length, as his girth is slightly larger than Minho’s. You suddenly feel full again, as he slides all the way in. You place your hands onto each of his shoulders as you slowly bounce up and down while you ride him. 

You can’t help but stare into his gorgeous eyes, the connection almost taking your breath away. You stop your movements for just a second, as a single tear drop trickles down your check. “Shit. Are you crying? Do you want to stop?” Hyunjin wipes the tear away with his thumb. “No. It’s just.” You smash your lips to his, as your tongues dance together. You continue back to your movements. Hyunjin can tell you are becoming slightly tired. He places his strong hands onto your waist as he thrusts into you. His cock is rubbing against your g-spot.

Your eyes roll in the back of your head as Hyunjin takes your nipple into his mouth, and sucks harshly on the hardened nub. You scream his name as you come undone. Losing yourself in a sweet bliss of pleasure. Hyunjin thrusts one last time, as he cums. You feel his dick twitching as he releases into the latex. Sweat beads on the corner of his brow. He looks absolutely sexy all fucked out.

Minho takes that as his cue to leave. He realizes that you and Hyunjin both have this certain connection and he was just there in the heat of the moment. You feel bad for the man as he exits the room. “Don’t worry, he’ll get over it. So is it too late for me to ask for your name, and maybe a way I can contact you?” 

Your inner fangirl is screaming right now. Hwang Hyunjin just fucked you senseless, along with his band mate and now he’s asking for your name and contact information?

But before you can give him your contact information. You hear a buzzing sound. Where the fuck is it coming from? It’s so loud and obnoxious. 

**What the hell is that?**

You open your eyes and stare at the ceiling fan that is spinning in circles, as beads of sweat pour down your neck. You slam the palm of your hand down onto the alarm clock, silencing the obnoxious noise.That’s when you realize that it was all just a dream. 

**Fuck!**


End file.
